1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable composition, a conductive coated film, and an antistatic coated film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a conductive coated film and an antistatic coated film formed of a π-conjugated conductive polymer such as PEDOT/PSS (poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene) formed by being doped with poly(styrenesulfonic acid)) are lightweight and can be folded, applications of these films to display devices, electronic elements, and the like are expected.
For example, JP2007-31372A discloses a conductive polymer coating material (claim 3) which contains a polyfunctional acrylamide monomer and a π-conjugated conductive polymer; and a conductive coated film (claim 4) which is formed by being coated with a conductive polymer coating material. Further, it is described that the conductive coated film can be suitably used for an antistatic film (paragraph [0070]).